Rose and the fully Human Timelord
by silversurfer60
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Rose and the Human Timelord' which should be read first to make any sense. The Doctor is now fully Human and refusing to open the fob watch, Rose moves to London to be with him and tries to persuade him to open it without telling him why. The entire world including him is under the illusion he is a famous actor and only Rose knows who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alternate ending to 'Rose and the Human Timelord' where The Doctor was given a bet by Rose that he had to stay Human for 3 months and she told the Tardis to make him a famous actor called Jonathan Smyth (who I based on the wonderful amazing David Tennant because I loved him even more with his long hair) who had just got a part in a play and Rose worked in the theatre and they fall in love. The entire world, including The Doctor is under the illusion, except for Rose (who is supposed to have crush on him prior to her supposed meeting at the theatre and getting the job of looking after him for three months) that he is a real actor and Rose was meant to get him to open the fob watch containing all of his Timelord essence at the end of the three months but something went wrong and he never opened it after the closing night of the play and they go on to get married and John wants to start a family until Rose feels guilty and visits the Tardis for advice._**

**_Disclaimer! Any similarity between The Doctor's and David Tennant's persona is purely coincidently and takes place only in my mind just because I was obsessed with him when he had long hair and people and the press were mean to him! Read into it what you will, no intrusion into anyone's personal life is intended and any references are to The Doctor in his assumed identity._**

****The story doesn't make much sense unless you read the other one first!****

This chapter takes place just after Jon (The Doctor) has proposed on stage to Rose. It is one year before Rose was destined to meet her first Doctor in the basement of Henrik's department store (yeah, The Doctor's timing always was a little off) The story won't make much sense unless the other story is read, 'Rose and the Human Timelord' and this is just an alternate ending.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Rose had finally given herself to Jon, she could hold out no longer or she would have lost him, he would have thought she wasn't interested in him and it was so close to him going back to being The Doctor again, she couldn't risk him going off with someone else. Then he had finally done it, he had got her on stage on closing night after everyone but a handful of people who were in on his little surprise had gone upstairs to the party and he had proposed to her and thinking it would be their last night together, she had said yes, especially after her dream last week where he had already done it and he was already turned back into a Timelord but then she had woken up and found it wasn't real but this was, the ring on her finger. He had told her when he got her on the stage that she wasn't dreaming this, it was real.

Now he was driving them home for the last time in the rural town where Rose was supposed to have lived during her employment at the theatre and which she had shared with Jon for almost the last three months and everything was packed apart from what they needed and she had put the fob watch in a safe place to show him when they got back or in the morning, have one last wonderful night together before she destroyed it all by letting it go too far and he would be mad at her even when he had said he wouldn't be, that he would remember it all. It had been a risk she had been willing to take to keep him with her for three months and she had fallen in love with him and convinced herself he was the same person, which he was really.

They got back and Jon really didn't want to waste any more time, they were already late getting back and he just lifted her up and took her into their bedroom and they made love, just like every night since they had fully been together now Rose was finally able to commit herself to him. She was meant to remove his hair extension the next morning but hoped it would disappear on it's own once he changed back. Rose woke the next morning and slipped out of bed. Jon was still asleep and she planned on getting the watch out and getting him to open it but it wasn't meant to be. Jon had other ideas. Rose came out of the bathroom and he was getting dressed, smiling when he saw her.

"Morning my beautiful Rose," he said, walking towards her in just his unbuttoned jeans, his arms outstretched to pull her close. "Why don't you wash my hair then take this extension out or take it out then wash my hair, does it matter which?"

She was supposed to know all this, it being her profession. She went with the latter. "Let me get dressed then I'll take it out for you." she replied, pointing to her cami-top and knickers she had pulled on hastily.

He went behind her, putting his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Oh I don't know, it could be rather fun if you were to do it just dressed like that," he said, pulling the strap of her top down and kissing her shoulder.

She thought it would be better he opened the watch before this went any further because if she let his long hair loose, she would turn to jelly like she always did and they would get absolutely nowhere but if he opened the watch now, they may be deposited in the Tardis dressed like this or worse, appear in the middle of the street. Rose still didn't know what was real, if her apartment was real and she was moving out or if their apartment near London was real but had figured he would have made provisions for himself and maybe her to have somewhere to stay if he wasn't going to change back.

Then she wondered about the poor Tardis, what would happen to the ship? Would he really abandon her after all they had been through together? It was literally all he had left apart from herself, would he knowingly leave her behind? Surely he would not just leave her parked behind the apartment hiding in the bushes, he would get her to move to wherever he ended up, in this case just outside London. Rose pulled herself together, she had to get this over with. She wormed her way out of his embrace and blew a kiss at him to let him know she had just put this on hold and not abandoning it and slipped on clean underwear, a t-shirt she had left out and her jeans and noticed thankfully he had at least fastened his jeans and forgone his morning of keeping her in bed for as long as possible resulting in him letting his hair loose and making love to her, twice if he got the chance.

They had got much more intense since she gave in to him, they could hardly keep their hands or anything else off each other and this was not a good time to start anything. If he wanted to continue this when he became himself again then she was more than willing but if not, they would have at least experienced each other and put it behind them and moved on. She'd had so-called boyfriends for less time than three months in the past so she could count him as one of those but she had given herself to him freely, she had never done that with any other boy or man before and it had been the most wonderful experience of her life and she would never forget it and if they both moved on and she found someone else, which she now sincerely doubted there would be anyone who could compare to him either as Jon or The Doctor then it would be something she may regret but would have to deal with if it actually happened.

Right, might as well get this over with, she was thinking as Jon came towards her and they went into the bathroom for her to take out his hair extension. Had she fallen so deeply in love with him because she found him so sexy when he let his hair fall loose or had she loved him this much all along? She realised that if he stayed as Jon, he could only remain as him for another year because his old self would turn up in the basement of the department store when she was supposed to meet him and she would have to keep a very close eye on the date, it would be dangerous to let it go beyond that point because she wouldn't be there to save him from the Nestene Consciousness and who knows what would have happened or will still happen? No, this had to end today, didn't it? She was certainly in no hurry to see his long hair gone but it wasn't fair on him, he had not exactly asked for this, well except accept her challenge and throw himself into it like he always did, he never did do things by half.

Rose sat him by the bathroom sink and looked at him one last time. He saw how sad she looked and sat her down on his lap and kissed her and then slowly she began parting his own hair from the extension, someone had done a really good job on it and she was almost out of her depth as the extension slowly came away, bits were now all over the floor and she was hoping none of it was his own hair until the last of it came away in her hand and she dropped it into the sink. Jon couldn't see himself in the mirror but put his hand to the back of his head, feeling his own hair had grown quite long and looked up and smiled at her. He got up and looked in the mirror.

"Never thought I'd ever grow my hair this long Rose, can you cut it for me or do you think I should leave it like this a bit longer?" he asked as he put his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

She was letting him stall her and she knew it. She had to go get the watch and get him to open it and couldn't risk putting it off much longer. They would be preparing to leave in the morning and they were supposed to go out tonight with Kay and her man. Jon let go of her.

"Come on Sweetheart, are you going to cut my hair?"

Rose didn't have clue how he normally had it. Sure, she had seen plenty of photos and even had posters on her bedroom door (she had found to her embarrassment when she had taken him to her mum's flat and had hurriedly taken them down before he had seen them) but knew nothing much about his personal life, he was very private, which was probably just as well, it would cover the things she didn't know about him until she could get him back into the bedroom and get him to open that watch. She had made a big mistake though, she would have to find an excuse to show him it to get him interested in it to want to open it. She was certain her dream was going to come true and he'd either surprise her saying he'd already opened it and he didn't care or now that he wouldn't want to open it and stay as he was. She couldn't force him to open it and he had changed so much of her original plan, even the Tardis was on his side, she didn't stand a chance between the two of them. Just how much of it had he changed? Maybe he had extended the period to coincide with her meeting his former self but he wouldn't intentionally put the Earth in danger just to live out his life as a Human, would he?

"So how do you want you hair?" she asked as she picked up her hairdressing scissors, hoping he would help her out. "Maybe you want to try a new style, you know, all spiked up or a lot shorter or slicked back? Help me out here," she laughed as she put her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder.

"Whatever you think, maybe my usual?"

That did not help, she had to improvise. "Well that helps a lot Jon since you always keep to yourself when you're not working or giving an interview. Honestly, how do you expect me to know? You could have sideburns or grow a beard when you're on your time off. Oh please say you don't have a beard when you're not working," she joked.

Seriously, how would she cope with him if he had a beard? Maybe he would look even sexier with a beard? "No, stop it Rose, it's not going to go that far," she told herself.

He came to her rescue. "Sorry, I know you didn't know me before we met in the theatre and you have no reason to know how I had my hair." He took hold of her again and pulled her onto his lap. "Just trim it Rose and I'll grow my sideburns back and comb it back, I'll probably change it for the next play. Oh and I accepted that comedy and I've got almost two months off before I start rehearsals so we've plenty of time for a holiday Sweetheart so I'll book us some nice resort and surprise you."

Little did Rose know just how much of a surprise it was going to turn out to be.

So Rose trimmed his hair getting back into some sort of style, thinking he would do whatever he normally did to his hair when he changed back and Rose went back into the bedroom and was just about to get the watch out of it's hiding place when he called her.

"Rose, can you come here Sweetheart? We need to get some things sorted before we leave in the morning."

He proceeded to go through a list of things to do, there was no furniture to move, Kay was taking care of that in the morning much to Rose's relief and the fridge and cupboards were almost empty and drawers had been cleared, there was only their bedroom and the bathroom to take care of. Rose was having a hard time getting used to him with short hair again, a bit like his old self minus the sideburns but still just as gorgeous. Try as she may, she couldn't get back into the bedroom, well not without him following her and come lunchtime, was over her estimated time of getting him to open it, he suggested they went out to lunch to which she had to agree, going for one last time to the café across from the theatre, the banners had been removed and replaced with a 'Coming Soon' one of the next production, Rose wasn't taking much notice of what it was, they were leaving one way or another.

He dragged her around the shops wanting to buy her a present for getting engaged, Rose saying the ring was enough but he insisted and bought her a delicate silver bracelet with two hearts which Rose thought was rather ironic since she wanted the Timelord back but supposed Jon meant it as their two hearts together. Rose decided he wasn't getting away with it and chose an identity bracelet and they had her name engraved on it, not wanting to put his name on it and just getting away with it. They drove back to the apartment and Rose realised they were meant to meet Kay at seven and it was already after three and she had to find a way to end all this and get him to open the watch but Jon had other ideas.

He backed her into the bedroom when they got back and began pulling his t-shirt off and tugged at her jeans.

"Come on Rosie, we missed out this morning and you blew me a kiss which means you still owe me," he said, pulling at her jeans zip and nipping at her lips.

She knew she should resist but was always turned immediately on when he went for her like that, it was his way of saying he wanted her in or on top of the bed pronto. Well one last time wouldn't hurt, would it? She had already crossed the line and she knew it and he would too when he changed back – hopefully so just one last time before she maybe lost him forever.

She responded by going for his jeans, something he wore so sexily and she hoped he'd stop wearing that stuffy old suit of his in the Tardis, if they were still even on speaking terms after all this so when he bent over the Tardis console like he tended to do she would get a better view. Before either of them knew it they were on top of the bed both loosing their jeans and underwear and were to much in a hurry for Rose to lose her t-shirt as he wrapped her legs around him and gently entered her, Rose holding onto him and digging her fingers in his back. They reached their climax and Jon moved onto his back, taking her with him as they continued kissing and he was pressing himself into her, making her moan softly at his touch.

Rose turned onto her side, Jon facing her. "I love you Jon," she whispered as he traced his finger along her hip and down her leg and he went to kiss her again. "Why does this have to end?" she thought as she put her hand on his chest right below his heart, his one heart.

He smiled at her and whispered, "Again Rosie, I want you again" as he moved closer and took her leg and draped it over his hip, moving his fingers to her intimate area and his other hand to her bum to move her onto him and began to move against her.

Rose just whimpered, there were no two ways about this, she loved him as he slowly began to enter her again and he whispered her name. She was hopelessly in love with him and he with her and she had to end it all so very soon. He moved again as Rose gasped for breath and then he moved away slowly, leaving her wanting more but he loved nothing better than to tease her and leave her begging him to come back, he knew it kept her on the edge and made her more willing to let him come back whenever he wanted and she would willing to let him.

Rose could still feel the aftermath as he moved away, she knew he did it on purpose, to make her more willing to be ready for more when he wanted to and it drove her mad. She was giggling to herself softly, she knew he loved to hear and watch her come down from her high and he always smiled at her, loving to see her face light up. Jon got up, deliberately showing himself to her as he did, he knew that drove her mad too and he threw her knickers to her after making sure she had seen him. Rose really didn't know how she was ever going to get over this once it was all over and they were back in the Tardis. This side of The Doctor was now without any of the inhibitions he once had, even when they first met in the theatre, he had been a little shy, although Rose was certain he had worn those skimpy shorts on purpose the first time he had stayed overnight in the spare room before he had wormed his way into her bedroom.

It was time to get ready to go out and Rose knew it was now or never. Had she made a mistake having one last time? He had excelled himself this time, they never did it three times even on a morning it was only twice and some fooling around since they had been together properly but she supposed she'd never given him chance before to go for a third time, they always had to get to the theatre and she'd had to wash his hair for him and a dozen other valid reasons and even on Sunday's at the other apartment but now he would take it as a sign she wanted to do this every morning and she did – he just couldn't do it with him being Jon again.

She got up and went to get dressed, they had left some clothes out after packing everything they didn't need and it was all in the spare bedroom and she went to the drawer containing the fob watch and fingered it, felling a slight vibration coming from it and supposed it was because it was overdue being opened and was wanting him to do so. She dropped it suddenly as he came up behind her, kissing her neck and about to take a bite out of it until she dodged at the exact same time and twisted herself around and kissed him, pushing the drawer closed with her hand as she did so.

"I love you Rosie," he whispered in her ear and held her tightly and began kissing her.

How could she make him give all this up? He was completely in love with her and she was going to spoil the illusion, would he hate her for breaking it or hate her for keeping up the pretence when he should have opened the watch? He might even hate her for letting it get this far but he had only said not to let him get married, he said nothing about getting engaged, did he? She really didn't know since he had made a few 'changes' to her original instructions to the Tardis afterwards and the ship was not giving up any information on what he had actually changed them to, that ship was so going to get it from her when they got back.

She managed to break free, kissing his neck. "Jon, we have to go out soon but before we do, I have something I want to show you." This was her one and only chance to put an end to this, she had known this moment would come and had delayed it all day and now there was no getting out of it.

The watch was waiting to be opened, waiting for him to touch and hold it and speak to him, to tell him who he really was. She took Jon's hand and turned around to open the drawer and picked up the watch. She could still feel a slight vibration coming from it – good.

"Jon, this watch belonged to my grand-father and it's very old and very unusual and I want to give it to you, to show my love for you." She held it out on the palm of her hand. Jon just stared at it, not even going to touch it but looking at the intricate design. He didn't even seem curious about it and that was very un-Doctor like, he always picked things up, sometimes very disgusting things up and this was a first for him.

"Rose, I can't take that if it's a family heirloom. Sweetheart, it belongs to you, to your family."

"But Jon, you are family now, oh and I suppose I'd better get around to telling my mum or she'll slap the both of us silly for not telling her. Please Jon, take a look at it, see the unusual design."

Jon took his arm from around her waist and she thought he was going to take it from her but he didn't, he just looked at it and folded her hand around it without even touching the watch itself.

"Rose, put it away, I can't take it from you, it's yours, it belongs to you."

Rose tried not to get upset. He should have at least have been curious about it to touch it, then he would have felt it and he would have had the impulse to open it but he didn't. Had he somehow altered the plan so that he would reject the watch if he was offered it? Why would he do that?

He knew it was impossible to stay like this when the time was up, he knew he couldn't delay changing back, in just a year the Earth would become a dangerous place to live on without him and now, well she didn't even know if the first version of him would ever come to the planet and stop the shop window dummies from coming to life and killing everyone. He was putting himself before the planet and that was something he would never willingly do – unless?"

She realised she was looking at him, still clutching the watch in her hand. "Please Jon, just take a look at it," she didn't want to appear to pushy in case he started asking her questions.

"Rose, why is it so important, if it pleases you I'll look at it when we've got moved tomorrow, just put it away for now and let's get going or we'll be late. We have a big day tomorrow and we still have some last minute packing to do. Now please Rose, put it somewhere safe where you won't forget it, I don't want you leaving it behind when we leave."

She had no choice, he was adamant he wasn't going to take it from her hand at least not until later. She just had to trust he had made all the provisions for moving and hope he would open it in the morning before they left. What about the Tardis though, she couldn't just leave without making sure it was ok, she would have to find an excuse in the morning to go and visit and try to find out what will happen if she couldn't get him to open the watch without too much fuss before they left. She thought about putting it in her purse and taking the watch with her but was frightened she may lose it.

Jon drove out to where they were meeting Kay and waited in the bar for them to arrive and they spent the evening with Kay apologising for being so mean to Rose over Jon and Rose getting sad she was leaving, even though in reality they had only known each other a few month's, they had supposed to have met years ago. Kay had a surprise for her, we'll not exactly a surprise as they go but some good news for Rose.

"I was planning on telling you Rose but I thought I'd wait until it was official."

Rose wondered what it was, was Kay getting married or something?

"OK, surprise me," Rose said.

"Well, when you gave your notice in, well my name was still on the rental agreement and I went to the agents and said I'd talked it over with you, hope you don't mind but I explained I had moved out temporarily but after you handed the notice in, I talked it over with Mike and well, that apartment is bigger than the one we're already in and since I hadn't actually had my name taken off, I asked about taking it over and they agreed, since officially we should both have given notice. So we just gave notice on our place and we move in as soon as it's sorted. You can leave everything in the flat Rose but I'm not sure if some things are yours or mine."

Rose was pleased that she didn't have to sort things out on her own and it would give her the perfect excuse to go round and visit the Tardis in the morning and have a little talk with her.

They all left, Kay promising she would be round in the morning to sort her things out before they left and giving Rose one of her famous bear hugs and apologising to Jon for trying to break them up. Rose still hadn't called her mother but planned on putting that off since she was hoping this would all be over in the morning.

Rose was longing to just go to the drawer and take out the watch and thrust it into his hands and make him open it but it as late when they got back and he went straight to the bathroom, Rose was hoping to have chance to at least talk to him about it but instead they got ready for bed, resigning herself to having to wait until morning. She had seen Jon had shaved earlier but he had muttered something when she was saying about beards and hoped he hadn't meant it.

Rose woke the next morning hoping she had been dreaming it all again and she was in her old room in the Tardis and it was all over but it wasn't. She was draped over Jon as she had been for the past few months and knew she liked waking up this way. She glanced at the clock, it was almost seven and Kay was coming round at nine, she might just have time to sneak round and visit the Tardis beforehand on some pretence or other if he refused to touch the watch. If he just touched it and felt it, surely it would give him a message telling him to open it up? Hadn't he left a safeguard? That when the time came it let him know to open it or had he altered that too? The Doctor was playing by his own rules, deeming it funny to mess around with her arrangements with his ship and the ship had taken his side, naturally, after all she was only the companion and the ship and The Doctor had conspired against her to make her suffer the consequences.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Well, if that was his little plan, he was going to get more than he bargained for. If he had planned to ignore the watch, she was going to let this play out a bit longer and if he had planned everything carefully, that when they moved, the Tardis would move too somehow. She was just going to have to trust that the Tardis had been programmed to follow wherever they went and if not, it would remain safe and she would just have to somehow get back but lurking around the bushes in the block of flats you used to live in was not her idea of fun. Now Kay was staying here though, she could come back for a visit but if the Tardis did move, how would she know where it had gone? Perhaps her key would let her know, she would have to keep it on her at all times or trust the Tardis would let her know where she was parked.

Hopefully she would be able to get away when Kay arrived by seeing her off and sneaking around the back without being seen or take some rubbish out and say she had been talking to a neighbour, Jon wouldn't suspect anything if they were leaving, she could just say they got talking and hoped he wouldn't come looking for her. She couldn't just leave without doing anything, she had to try to at least communicate with the ship, to let her know she wasn't being abandoned but there again, the Tardis probably already knew that if he had changed the game plan or if in the event he wasn't going back. She didn't think that he would do it permanently though, he'd never leave the Tardis altogether. Maybe he just wanted a taste of the life he could have for longer than three months and had told the ship as much. So, should she just leave it and let the charade run for longer? Get him to open the watch before she should have first met him? Having two Doctor's on Earth could be a bad thing, maybe he did run into his former self occasionally but she couldn't risk it, she knew what was going to happen.

Jon noticed Rose was awake and went to kiss her, flipping her onto her back and running his hand under her thin nightdress. "Morning my sweet Rose," he said, now running his hand up the front of her nightdress. "You know I really can't imagine why we have to wear something in bed before we go to sleep, what do you think is going to happen? You know we always lose whatever we're wearing the following morning," he teased, lifted the garment and touched her lower intimate area gently. He knew it sent shivers down her when he did it.

"Mmm, maybe one of these days you'll get lucky and I'll forget to put something on when I go to the bathroom," she replied, reaching for his hand. "We have to get going, remember, Kay will be here at nine and we have to be almost ready, we can make up for it when we get to London."

"You're right, we can, we have almost two months of lazing in bed every morning and I intend to make use of every second of it," he said, dipping down and kissing her belly as she held onto his neck.

"Yes!" she thought, maybe that was his plan, just another two months until he was supposed to star in another play, a comedy this time, he wanted to branch out and her favourite comedienne was appearing with him. She could live with another two month's like this easily providing the Tardis was ok. Then she had an idea.

"Jon, before you start that new play, will we be able to come back here for a visit, to see Kay?"

"I don't see why not if you really want to sweetheart," he said, going a bit lower.

Rose moved him off her, telling him to get his cute bum out of bed or they would still be there when Kay arrived. She still never got the chance to get him to open the watch, he had left her to finish off in the bedroom, getting organised and taking things out to the car. He had extended the rental agreement on the car and was going to keep it at least a while longer since before the play he had just finished, he had rented another one. He never said how he'd actually got there but Rose knew.

The door buzzer sounded and it was Kay, just as she was putting the fob watch into her purse after emptying the last drawer. Jon let Kay and her boyfriend in and Rose went to greet her.

"I'm glad you're staying, I'm going to miss living here, it's a nice quiet place but our other apartment is just by the river and it's fairly quiet there too, you must come over and see us and I can come back here and see you," Rose said hopefully, providing the Tardis didn't move herself.

She knew though that the ship would be safe with the perception filter enabled but she still had to go round and check before they left, since Jon was having nothing to do with the watch. Fine, let him have it his way, he could have another two months if he wanted, maybe he would be more agreeable by then and touch the watch. She could bring up the subject over that time and make him want to open it or at least hold it and the watch would do the rest. That could have been her big mistake, leaving it until the last minute but she had got so caught up in all she hadn't wanted to spoil it by him opening it early. He wanted three months and if he'd seen it before, he could have opened it before and not had the full experience, then it would all have been for nothing. No, she'd had to leave it until the last day but now, she could work up to it.

Kay was about to leave and Rose spied some trash that needed to be taken out and found her excuse to pay a visit to the Tardis. "I'll walk out with you Kay, I can take this lot out at the same time." She walked up to Jon and kissed his cheek and said she wouldn't be long unless she found something else to talk about.

Jon said to take her time, he knew she was going to miss her friend and probably wanted to talk to her without him being around. Rose said goodbye to her friend and walked to the back of the building, depositing the trash and going to where the Tardis was parked. She let herself in and stroked the central column and the ship came to life.

"So, what am I supposed to do with him then, am I supposed to wait until he's ready to open the watch?"

The ship hummed in agreement. Rose continued. "He changed the plan didn't he, he extended the time he wanted to remain a Human to give him a better experience. Fine, he can have the extra time but what about you? Will you stay here?" Rose got no response so either the ship as going to move itself somehow, probably he programmed her to move or the ship was feeling guilty of dropping all this on her at the last minute. Rose was about to think it was the latter and the ship remained silent, meaning he had programmed her to de-materialise and go within a short distance to their other apartment, probably in a remote corner of the parking garage under the apartment building, there were a few place she had noticed and no-one but residents could get in due to the security grill so no-one would discover it by accident.

Rose spoke up, about to leave. "So you're programmed to follow us then?" The ship hummed. "So how much time do I give him, as long as it takes?" Another hum. Fine, she had to leave now or he would come looking for her. She could get access to the garage if she needed more advice and hoped the ship really would follow them. She said goodbye and said she'd miss her and the ship hummed back to her. Rose really hated leaving her all the time.

She had been gone about twenty minutes, hoping Jon wasn't worrying about her. She was about to open the front door when he did.

"Rose, where have you been Sweetheart? I was going to see what had happened to you. Have you been talking to Kay?"

Rose nodded, trying to look a bit upset to add to the mix. "I'm going to miss her but if I can come back to see her and we keep calling each other. Have you got everything in the back of the car?"

"Yeah, there are just a few bits to come out when you're ready then we'll drop the keys off and be on our way and tomorrow, we'll book that holiday I promised you. A trip to Barcelona if I remember correctly?" he said, sounding the 'Barcelona' just like his old self.

They went back inside, Rose feeling slightly better and decided she would have to go along for now. It was that or force him to open it and he might get really mad and storm out on her then she would have no chance. It was a volatile situation, play along until the very end or lose everything the last three months had achieved, The Doctor experiencing a normal life. Who was she to deny him a bit more time?

A final look round, checking cupboards and drawers, taking the bedding off but leaving things behind since some it was Kay's and loading everything else into the car, they had taken most things the weekend before last. Then it was back to the letting agency to drop off the keys although they could have just dropped them with Kay but it had to be formal. Rose wished she could have taken a bit more time saying goodbye to the Tardis but hopefully it wouldn't be long before she saw the ship again unless it did stay behind then she would have to come back for a visit but it made sense that if The Doctor had planned to spend another two months being Human then when he did change back the ship would have to be close by, not over an hour away. If that was the case then maybe he had also planned to snap himself out of it and go back to normal and she may not have to worry about getting him to open the watch.

She hoped that she wouldn't have to make an unnecessary trip back if she needed to consult the ship over something and that it would be close at hand. The keys all sorted, they set off for their London apartment that was to be Rose's new home for at least another two months but at least she was closer to her mother. She was wishing now she had never invited her mother to see the play then she would have been able to confide in her but oh no, she had to unknowingly exposed her to the same illusion everyone else was under and Jackie had been the only one apart from Rose who had know who Jon really was and now Rose was the only one and she should have been terrified but had managed to fight it off because she was the only one who could bring The Doctor back and thankfully she had been completely safeguarded against falling under the same spell.

Now she had to contend with being a year or so in the past with a jealous ex-boyfriend. While she was engrossed with life in the theatre, she hadn't taken much notice of outside events and hoped her near history was good enough to get by and hoped she wouldn't put her foot in it and say something about the future that she shouldn't and get herself locked up. She planned to play dumb and let Jon do everything and then it struck her, he had said they would go away but her passport was at her mother's and it would contain her real details like how old she really was and Rose didn't know if that had changed or not, she was barely twenty and had no idea how old she was supposed to be. She had read the fake biography of Jon, he was supposed to be thirty three and she knew it was 2004 not 2005 when she had first met him and knew when his birthday was and she had been surprised to say the least that apart from where he was meant to have been born, it read almost the same as her other favourite actor but Jon wasn't Scottish and she really wondered if The Doctor had 'borrowed' the said actor's entire life, with a few exceptions.

Jon noticed she was deep in thought as they drove towards their apartment but didn't say anything. He was used to Rose 'zoning' out on him and at first both he and her mother had been concerned but he knew she had a lot on her mind with moving and leaving her friend and her job after two years and was willing to let it pass but it didn't stop him from worrying and he was hoping that she would settle down.

They parked in the garage, Jon had picked up his pass and claimed a parking space after their first visit and took the lift to the lobby to let the day doorman know they may be using the lift a few times but were told most people were out so it wouldn't be a problem. They managed it in a few trips and tried to make some sense of everything, after Jon had insisted they made up for getting out of bed early and they had both gone out in search of lunch, getting groceries on the way back.

They spent their first night in their now permanent home, well to Jon it was, Rose knew otherwise and if it was only going to be two moths she was going to make the most of it, including letting Jon take her on holiday.

They lay awake talking, making more plans. Rose wasn't going to tell him she would have to go get her passport and he reminded her she still hadn't told her mother they had got engaged and they were a little surprised it wasn't already in the newspapers.

"So, when are you going to tell her Rose? She'll find out sooner or later. Why don't we go see her tomorrow? Mind you, she probably won't recognise me now without the long hair." They had kept the hair extension, not really knowing what to do with it, Rose didn't even know who had put it in. Jon said he should return it but Rose had said to keep it for now.

"Yeah, we'll have to tell her and I can get a few things from my old room I left behind."

She was annoyed she had not remembered to get her passport the last time she was there since she had supposed to have just come back from holiday when she met Jon in the theatre so she was going to have to be sneaky and retrieve it and hope her mother hadn't noticed it or talk about her holiday for that matter although knowing her mother, poor Jon would be getting a grilling about his intentions towards Rose so while she was giving him the third degree or the Spanish inquisition, depending on how she took the news, Rose would be able to get what she needed.

It was not going to be as easy as she thought though because the next morning, Jon was wanting to go book their holiday as soon as they finished breakfast, wanting to do it at the travel agency, not online and dragged Rose out before she had time to call her mother. She desperately tried to stall in the garage to see if she could detect any sign the Tardis was there but was ushered into the car, Jon saying they had a lot to do so she would have to try on the way back. The holiday was booked, in both their names, a nice apartment hotel with a swimming pool and it overlooked the sea. Rose was looking forward to it since she hadn't really been away before and never to Spain and since they got a last minute deal, there was only a week to wait and now she faced a decision, did she leave the fob watch at home or take it with her?

After lunch, Rose finally persuaded Jon to take her to see her mother, it was as bad as trying to get The Doctor to go see her, there was still a part of him that dreaded any meeting with Jackie Tyler, whether as The Doctor or Jon. Rose was hoping Mickey wouldn't get word they were visiting, she had enough the last time but at least Jon had shorter hair now, he almost looked like his old self apart from the sideburns and he had not shaved this morning, rather sneakily. She had not noticed at first but now later in the day she could now tell and was going to ask him about it. Maybe he was just seeing her reaction to him growing a beard or designer stubble. She planned on telling him what she thought about that, imagine if he changed back and he had a beard.

Rose let herself into her mother's flat, almost getting knocked over in the process as she came in the door shouting "Hi Mum" and Jackie leaping out of the kitchen at her, followed by a rather shy Jon who remembered the last time he had been there getting challenged by Mickey.

"Rose, why didn't you say you were coming?" Jackie said, smothering her daughter and looking daggers at poor Jon. "Honestly, I don't know why you never call me these days, been busy have you?" she continued, still glaring.

Rose disengaged herself from her mother and went to stand at Jon's side. "We had something to tell you and thought it would be better if we visited rather than phoned you," she said, putting her arm in Jon's.

Jackie looked at the couple. "Oh, so he's had his hair cut then? Shame he didn't get a shave though. He was clean shaven when he had that long hair. Is the play over then? Are you two back in London?" She never even glanced as Rose was looking nervously at Jon who had suddenly decided getting swallowed by the carpet was better that facing his future mother-in-law.

"Mum, Jon and I, we just got engaged." Nothing like coming right out with it, Rose was thinking and Jon definitely now wanted to be swallowed by the carpet as Rose's words sunk in.

"What? You two did what? When?" was all a stunned Jackie could manage to say.

"On Monday night, after the play finished. Jon took me on stage when everyone was at the party and he asked me, he had the stage all lit up and the singers doing a piece of music from the play and some of the cast and crew came down to watch. Mum, he kneeled down in the centre of the stage and asked me," Rose said excitedly, recalling a few nights back when she had been totally taken by surprise at his little plan.

"Oh," was all Jackie could managed to say but at least she wasn't yelling a Jon. "Rose, can I talk to you in the kitchen alone?" she added, when the shock had worn off slightly.

Rose gave Jon's hand a squeeze, kissed his cheek and said she wouldn't be long. Well that was what she thought as she followed her mother into the kitchen, hoping she would be able to get into her room to get her passport and at least try to get to know how old she was. She knew her mother went mad with her sometimes but since she wasn't quite twenty yet, it was understandable to a certain degree but now she wasn't too sure she should be getting a lecture about who she chose to get engaged to if she was older. She had not noticed much change in her appearance so maybe she was about twenty two but she was still a lot younger that Jon was but there again he was as old as the Timelord part of him was either.

"Rose, are you serious Sweetheart? You've only known him for a few months and now you're getting married to him?"

Rose hadn't thought of that. What if he wanted to get married right away, The Doctor had told her not to let him get married, nothing about getting engaged and nothing about if it was her. Maybe he had meant marrying someone else, he'd not wanted her to get upset if he went off with someone else but what if he had extended the three months so that if he did get engaged to her they would end up getting married? Then it hit her – this had been his intention all along, this was his way of telling her he loved her, whether as Jon or The Doctor and this was the only way he could. After all the resistance she had put up, waiting almost until the last minute to give herself to him, he had wanted this from the start otherwise he would have opened the watch and he wouldn't have changed her original plan.

How could she have been so stupid – of course this had been his plan and she had wasted time in being with him because she had felt guilty of giving in, that he was not in control and he was, he had wanted to fully experience being a Human male and she had denied him until just over a week ago. That was what Human men and women did thought, they met, they went out together and they fell in love and being with each other took time, just about the time it had taken them so maybe it had been right all along. He had waited, he could have walked out when they were going nowhere but he didn't, he waited because he really wanted her, not someone else and he had changed things from her original instructions to the Tardis, who knows what he added to it. She had to face it – it was what he wanted and it was up to her if she went ahead with it or not. She faced her mother, Jackie was waiting for an answer.

"Yes Mum, I want to marry him. We've spent three months together, I think I want to spend the rest of my time with him, he's amazing and he loves me, he wants to take care of me."

Jackie couldn't reply to that, she could see her daughter meant it, she had seen the two of them together when she had been for a visit. "So have you set a date yet then?" Jackie asked.

"No, not yet, we only got moved yesterday, we haven't had the time yet. There's no rush. We just booked a holiday so we can talk about it then."

"You only just got back from a holiday, you're going off again?" Jackie laughed. "Wish I could afford all the holidays you take Madam."

Then it struck Rose how to get her passport back. "I think the last time I was here, I accidentally left my passport here, I was clearing out my purse and I might have put it down somewhere or dropped it, have you seen it in my room?"

"No, I've not really been in since, only to see if it was tidy after you took everything out. You'd best go and have a look or you'll be going nowhere." Jackie did not look too happy.

Jackie turned to fill the kettle with water and switched it on so Rose made her escape and went to her old room. Thankfully, her passport was where she had left it, safe and sound and glancing a quick look found her birthday had been changed and she was indeed twenty two. The Tardis had thought of everything although it would have been nice to have known before when Jon had all his ID.

Slipping the passport in her jeans pocket, she went back into the living room and found Jon on the sofa watching TV, just like the old version of him used to do on their frequent visits and he was messing with the remote like he used to do. If Rose hadn't known better, she would have sworn it could have been the old version of him. Without him seeing, she slipped her passport into her purse and sat beside him, putting her arm in his and kissing his cheek, whispering "I love you."

Jackie came back in with the tea, silently putting the tray down and Rose wondered why she had gone all quiet on her. "I though you'd be happy for us Mum," she said as she reached out for her cup and handed Jon's to him. Jon looked at her, knowing Rose and her mother were at a disagreement over something.

The silence was broken when the doorbell rang. Jackie got up and came back in – with Mickey. Rose thought that was just about all she needed right now, Jackie must have called him and if anything was going to ruin the entire sticky situation then his appearance was sure to do the trick. If Jon was wishing the floor would swallow him Rose was thinking the same. She didn't want to fall out with her mother over this and she certainly couldn't risk losing Jon now, not after all this but if she was, Mickey would be the cause of it because somehow, he was different to the Mickey she had left behind on the alternate world and this was a pure jealous version of him and she knew if she didn't leave now, Jon would either make her leave or leave himself without her and force her to take sides.

Mickey stood in the doorway, arms folded, looking at Rose and Jon who were now sat with Jon's arm around her and Jon put his cup down and took Rose's from her. Rose was hoping while The Doctor had changed things, he had accounted for a jealous ex-boyfriend who Rose thought had gone and she wouldn't have to face this and hoped Jon wouldn't himself get jealous.

Rose looked at her mother as if to ask why she had got Mickey involved. Seriously, didn't she trust her to make her own decisions? It was non of Mickey's or her mother's business who she chose to marry. She was legally old enough to get married, in reality or otherwise. Jon got up.

"Come on Rose, I think it's time to leave now don't you? We still have all our unpacking to do. If you've come to persuade Rose to call this off then you've wasted your time Mickey, I asked Rose to marry me and she said yes. Mrs Tyler, if you don't want to come to our wedding, I can't force you but nothing either of you say will deter us and I hope I speak for Rose as well." He looked at her and Rose nodded.

Rose had to agree because if Jon walked out and she chose to stay, she would lose him forever. She knew he wasn't the kind of man who argued even when he was his old self and doubted he was now.

"Sorry Mum but I love him, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm ready to leave Jon," she said, taking his hand.

Her mother had hardly looked at the engagement ring but Rose was hoping she would forget all this ever happened when it was all over because she really didn't want to fall out over it plus there would be a lot of explaining to do about Mickey being then when Jackie knew he had gone. Jon took Rose's hand and was about to lead her out when she picked up her purse.

"Oh you got your passport then did you Madam?" Jackie asked.

Jon looked at Rose. "What does she mean, didn't you already have it? You had just come back from holiday when I met you, hadn't you?"

Rose was glad she had told her mother that little story. "Yeah but the last time we were here, I must have accidentally left it in my room and I only just realised I didn't have it with me and I just found it." She hated having to tell a white lie to Jon.

He seemed satisfied with her answer. Mickey however wasn't prepared to let it drop so easily. He was still blocking the doorway as Jon tried to pass. Jon was not in the mood for anything to spoil his relationship with Rose, he was just as scared of losing Rose as she was of losing him. The two men stood face to face, Jon was slightly taller and had a more determined look on his face, causing Mickey to think twice and back down. Mickey stood aside after a few seconds and Jon took the chance to move past him. Jackie called after Rose.

"Rose, at least hear what Mickey had to say, please?" Jackie pleaded.

The old version of Jackie wouldn't have done this, well not unless she had actually just got engaged to The Doctor in real life and then the sparks would have flown but she wouldn't have got Mickey involved.

"No Mum, I know what it is and I don't want to listen. We'll let you know when we fix a date and if you want to come then fine, if not, well it's up to you."

Rose felt guilty but sooner or later it would all blow over and she wouldn't really have fallen out with her mother but it hurt non the less. It hurt because this wasn't like Jackie and they wouldn't have fallen out but she was in this now until it all played out The Doctor's way, not how she had originally intended. Mickey called after her but she wasn't listening, she heard him say something about she was making a big mistake but she knew she wasn't. Now even her own mother was against her and all she had was Jon. She never even intended to let it get as far as actually getting married, just remain engaged until he had decided to give all this up but what if he wanted to? What if she had been right and he'd meant it all along, for them to get married? Maybe while he had been changing things, he had thought about it but would he really go that far especially when they only kissed that once, did he feel that much for her and was afraid she would reject him as a Timelord but not when he was a Human male? She would just have to see how it all ended.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Once out of the building, Rose broke down and Jon took her into his arms, trying to comfort her, people staring at them as they passed by. Jon led her to the car and they sat a while. He let her cry into his shoulder until she felt better. Then he wiped her tears and they drove back home, leaving her to come to terms that her mother was against them getting married. She refused to chose between them, she would get her mother back properly when this was all over and she wouldn't even remember anything about it.

Jon parked the car and Rose tried to stall a few minutes, to see if she could detect the Tardis anywhere. She pretended to go into her purse for a tissue and glanced at the Tardis key on the chain she always kept it on and waited to see if it glowed, signalling the ship was close by. Jon was waiting at the other side of the car, watching her so she couldn't take the key out but suddenly, the key started to glow and she had been right, the ship had moved close by and she was greatly relieved. All she had to do now was stick it all out until the end and just visit the Tardis in an emergency and hoped the ship would understand it would be difficult to get away for a visit. He must have programmed the ship to follow so he'd known all along what he had intended to do, he had planned to extend this.

Rose smiled and took the hand he was holding out for her and they went upstairs. Rose had recovered and felt a bit better having the ship close by. After they got back to the apartment, Jon took her out onto the balcony and made some tea and asked if she was ok.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I know it must have upset you. Do you have any idea why your mother is so against us getting engaged?" he asked.

Rose could only think of one and she didn't want to share her theory, that somehow, she didn't know how, her mother had the idea stuck in her head that she belonged with Mickey and no-one else and even though she had seen her and Jon together had probably thought when the play was over, Rose would go back. She didn't want to dwell on it.

"She'll come round, she always does though I don't know why she called Mickey, like he would be able to talk me out of it. I think she might have done it on purpose. It didn't put you off did it? I mean the fact that I used to go out with him doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, of course not. You're not thinking of taking any notice are you? I don't want things to be awkward between us because of it, they won't will they?" He moved his chair and went to sit beside Rose, looking out at the river and watching the boats go past. He tried to cheer her up. "Why don't we take a boat out tomorrow and go for a picnic Sweetheart? We can have strawberries and cream again?" he said, kissing her cheek. "There's still some of the bubblebath you like from the other week and this time, I can get in with you, would you like that Rosie?" he asked, putting his finger to lift her chin and leaning across to kiss her.

They fell into a deep kiss which seemed to last ages and Rose knew this was right, she had to put the day's events out of her mind and concentrate on Jon, or rather The Doctor because it was all about him, experiencing being an ordinary male and it wasn't about what others thought, whether it included her mother or not. It had been her fault Jackie had fallen under the spell in the first place, The Doctor probably never reckoned on leaving Rose entirely alone, he must have thought Rose would be able to talk to her and confide in her (and she had stuffed that one up good and proper) and be able to confide in her but she couldn't any longer. One tiny mistake of inviting her to see the play and she had changed in a short space of time.

The day was soon put behind them as they made love that night, showing each other what had happened was not going to come between them no matter what and the next afternoon, they took a boat down the river and had their strawberries and cream, taking it in turns to give them to each other with kisses inbetween until they were both laughing. Then Jon took them back, arranging a table at a very exclusive restaurant for seven thirty and then running the bath, pouring the bubbles in and Jon undressing her and helping her into the bath before getting in himself after lighting the scented candles. They kissed and cuddled, Jon sitting facing her as they both relaxed when he turned Rose around and she lay back on him.

Rose was in for a really huge shock on the following Wednesday morning. They had been out on the Sunday and Jon had disappeared for a while, saying he wanted Rose to go shopping for a new dress for their holiday for their last evening there so she had chosen something flowing and flowery, hoping he would like it but after they got up, he disappeared again and when he reappeared, the beard he had been growing was gone which Rose had just got used to kissing him with it.

"So, you've got everything packed for our holiday, you've not mislaid your passport again have you?" Jon joked, putting his arms around her from behind.

Rose squirmed out of his grip and turned around to kiss him. Jon continued. "Have you packed your new dress Sweetheart?"

Rose regarded him, was he testing her? She knew she had packed it but he went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress. "Put it on Sweetheart, I want to take you somewhere." Rose stood there and looked at him as he handed her the dress. He was being all mysterious and she wasn't sure exactly what he was up to. "You trust me don't you Rose? You do love me?"

"You know I love you but what are you up to? Why all this secrecy?" She took her jeans and t-shirt off and he also handed her lacy white underwear he picked up out of her drawer. She changed without another question, trusting he had a reason for all this.

It was just after ten and he took her down in the lift to the parking garage and held the car door open for her. She had her purse and was tempted to stall him, nip into the Tardis and ask what she was supposed to do because a feeling came over her that he was about to do something really stupid and they were going away the next day and she owed it to the ship to visit before she went. She didn't get chance, she wouldn't be able to stall him long enough to find the Tardis, get in and ask questions even if she found an excuse to send him back upstairs. She would have five minutes at the most to find the ship, get in, ask her question and get back in the car, then she would have to leave the car unlocked while she went inside the Tardis and even with the garage grill down she was risking it. Then there was the matter of the cameras, it would look odd if she wandered around. She couldn't do it, no matter how she tried and now Jon was getting into the driver's seat, putting his hand on her leg and leaning over to kiss her.

She silently willed the Tardis to answer her question, what was she supposed to do? Should she follow him without question and trust he knew what he was doing? It was then she felt a sudden presence in her mind. Jon had just pulled out of his parking space towards the security grill and Rose suddenly got this feeling that everything was ok, to trust him and go wherever he was taking her. That was all she needed.

They only drove to the centre of the town and Jon pulled up outside the Town Hall and she knew what he had planned. They had been engaged only a short time but she knew deep down he wouldn't wait and she knew it was all for real because he wouldn't marry her as Jon then it all fade away when he changed back, he wouldn't do that to her. Rose just sat there, she normally got out herself but she was in shock as he came around and opened the passenger door, taking her hand to help her out. Then he locked the car and took her hand and led her up the steps of the building and led her down a corridor and through a door.

Once inside, Rose was shocked again to find her mother sat there. Somehow Jon had persuaded to Jackie to attend her daughter's wedding and the two woman just hugged.

"Jon was right Rose, I was just being stupid. Of course I wanted to come to your wedding."

Rose was going to have some explaining to do now when he changed back. So was Jon, or rather The Doctor, like just how he had arranged all this, got her mother there for just after ten and did he realise that Earth marriages were meant to be forever? He wouldn't do this on the spur of the moment, he had planned this, he had to have done. She just hoped The Doctor had planned it too or it would be a short marriage.

They were called into the registrar's office and Jon took Rose to one side.

"So Rosie, do you want to marry me now? You can still say no, it's not too late. See, I even got a shave for the occasion," he said, hoping she wasn't going to back out now.

She saw very little choice or did she? She could put it off but then it would all be over, he would leave her for good or she could try to persuade him she needed more time to think about it but she had thought about it, she knew it may be coming, she just hadn't thought this soon. Maybe he had intended for their holiday to be their honeymoon when he had booked it, he had booked an apartment, not just a hotel room, that should have been an indication.

Well she would have to go through with it and hope now it would all come to an end, it wouldn't be that bad married to The Doctor, she had dreamed about being with him and that had come true and nothing would change between them. As they sat and waited to be called forward, he squeezed her hand.

"Jon," Rose whispered. "I never got the chance to buy you a ring, if you want to wear one."

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I got two rings." He got a small pouch out of his top pocket and turn around to Jackie, who took it from him. "Give this to Rose when we exchange rings."

As the ceremony began, Rose wasn't sure about the 'Till death us do part bit' it was going to be one-sided since technically The Doctor could only die if he failed to regenerate but she was pleasantly surprised that the words had been altered or maybe that was they way the registrar did things. So the time came when he placed the ring on her finger and said the words then Rose turned to her mother, took the ring and placed it on his finger. They kissed when the registrar declared them married and went to sign the register. All Rose could think about was would this be legal when he changed back? She knew he often went by the name of John Smith so she was just hoping a different spelling he was using would count.

Jackie hugged the pair of them when they got outside and they went to a nearby café to celebrate. Jon had some explaining to do when they got back to their apartment, after carrying his new bride over the threshold. He took her onto the balcony and explained.

"Rose, I know how upset you were when your mother tried to put you off last week but I persuaded her my only intention was to make you happy and since we were going on holiday, I thought it would be a great surprise to you if we made it our honeymoon. We won't have time once I start that new play so it seemed like as good a time as any. You don't regret anything do you Rose?"

She knew she didn't but would he once he changed back? Was it all making sense now though? Was this the only way they could be together? Making himself Human to be with her must have been the ultimate sacrifice to him, to prove he really did love her and getting married while he was Human solved any problems there would have been like Jackie not slapping him for one although she probably would when she really found out but it would be too late. They were married, he had a career and they had their own apartment and they loved each other.

"I don't regret anything Jon, I was just surprised that we only just got engaged and you arranged it all so quickly. Didn't you have a load of forms to fill in?"

"I got a special licence Sweetheart, not something that's commonly known about but under certain circumstances they still do them. So Mrs Smyth? Are you going to keep your maiden name and be Rose Tyler-Smyth? You'll have to change all your documents but you can do that when we get back, that's why I booked the holiday, now our honeymoon in both our names. I know you wouldn't want to make a fuss with a big wedding, we don't have many people to invite anyway and the press haven't got hold of it yet although I'll have to inform my agent and accountant. Do you still want to work in the theatre with me, as my assistant so you can keep an eye on me?"

Rose didn't have time to reply as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

After they had consummated their marriage, Rose put her new dress back on and Jon took her out to celebrate, only having one drink as they were setting off early for their now honeymoon first thing the following morning. The taxi arrived to take them to the airport and everything went without a hitch. They arrived at the resort and settled it, pulling down the blinds and falling onto the bed after Jon whistled at his new wife and began to undress her, slowly as she then did the same to him, taking her time and now they were actually married, taking hold of him and stroking him, which made him smile.

"You make me very happy Rose, you know that don't you?" he said as he brushed against her, wanting to enter her while they stood touching. "I love you so much Rosie, now we can really start to make plans." He lay her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, calling her name, telling her he wanted her now.

They spent most of their honeymoon by the pool, sometimes splashing around in the water or on the seashore and wandering into the town in the afternoon. They took a boat ride up the coast to another resort and on the last day bought each other a wedding present. Rose was glad she had left the fob watch at home, she couldn't risk losing it or getting it confiscated. On their last night, they went out to dinner instead of dining in the hotel and that was when Jon dropped the bombshell – starting a family.

Was he serious, Rose was thinking as he said they shouldn't wait to long and they could start looking for a house, in the same town preferably because it was nice there and near the river. He wanted a boy and a girl, asking Rose if she minded to which she had to agree she wasn't really bothered and tried to sound as enthusiastic as she possibly could. He wanted her to stop taking precautions right away and Rose was astounded at all the plans he was making and wondered where they had all come from. As Jon, he must have been planning this for quite a while or else it was deep rooted and was coming from his sub-conscious, that his real self wanted a real life, something he could never have as a Timelord but could as Jon and it must all end very soon before it was too late and they found themselves with a real family.

Maybe though, Rose couldn't get pregnant if he was a Timelord, maybe he had to be Human for that to happen but if she did get pregnant and he changed back, what if he rejected her? He wouldn't would he? Not if that had been the plan all along.

As Rose lay with Jon fully on top of her, calling her name as they made love, Rose calling his, never wanting any of this to end, she decided she would go ahead with it, he had lost his own family and he could have another with her. She was young, healthy and married, there was no reason why she shouldn't and most of all, she loved him.

After they arrived back home Rose agreed to stop taking precautions and Jon said the would look for a house nearby. He said the money from the apartment would more than cover the cost and Rose decided to play along. At least she knew the apartment was real enough and if they stayed together after he opened the watch they would have somewhere to go when they weren't travelling instead of her mother's flat.

Jon went out one afternoon to be interviewed for a local radio station to put paid to all the rumours and to announce officially they had indeed got married. He said it would be best he went on his own and then they would make a statement to the local newspaper the following day. They had got back home to find their names plastered all over the media and where they had got the story about the wedding from they didn't know. Thankfully, no-one had got their address and they weren't being followed but Jon knew only too well that once the were seen out together, reporters would be all over them. So while he was out Rose took the opportunity to pay a visit to the Tardis and ask a few questions.

She made her way down to the parking garage and had her keys and phone in her pocket, the Tardis key on a chain in her hand, watching for it to start glowing. The garage was a fair size but there weren't may place to hide something the size of a Police Box except a door marked 'Private' and she walked towards it. She had often seen the door but never wondered exactly what would be behind it, the janitor's room perhaps? Now was the time to find out but there were cameras, how would she get away with being nosy and trying to open the door?

Then she had an idea, she would pretend to be looking for something she had dropped and didn't want to wait for her husband coming back. So she rang the front desk, saying she thought she had dropped her bracelet and didn't want Jon to know about it and had someone found it? The doorman said no-one had handed it in and as they parked their car near the door, she said she would look around for it, noticing that there was another car covering the door from the view of the camera and thought if she wasn't long she wouldn't get noticed. It worked as she looked through the small window on the door but was dismayed the Tardis wasn't there. If it had been she would have seen it even when no-one else could have.

So where was the ship parked then if the key was glowing? She came from behind the car and rang the doorman to say she couldn't find it and it must be upstairs after all and asked he didn't mention it as the gift was a present from her husband and she didn't want him to know she thought she had lost it. She decided to take the stairs to get some exercise, the key was still glowing in her hand so where was the ship hiding? Unless she didn't want to be found but why not? They would have to find her when he changed back but she needed answers now and the Tardis playing hide and seek did not answer them. What was she going to do?

She was thinking how to bring up the subject of the fob watch one evening late in September, a few weeks after they had got married and she decided to go for it. They were sat on the balcony.

"Jon, you remember the watch I showed you, you said you'd look at it then with getting married and everything, we never had the chance. Do you want to see it now?" Rose said, getting up to get it.

Jon took her arm and sat her on his lap. "What's the rush, come here and kiss me first."

They kissed and Rose tried to get back up but he held onto her. Rose knew there wasn't a lot of time left to show him the watch. They had been together almost five months now and she had battled his advances when she needn't have, she could have stuck it out but maybe lost him and now they were together and married, something she never would have believed was possible. Now it was up to her to end it, to take away his new life of being married and bringing up a family and she had to take a really big gamble that he wouldn't hate her for letting him get married and thinking of starting a family.

No, there was no rush to end this she was thinking. She could safely leave it until just before she met him in the department store basement but would she want to end it even then? If she got pregnant now, she might just have a baby before she had to end it, how would he react? That he hadn't been there for her during her pregnancy as himself? Maybe she should end it when she did get pregnant and let the Timelord part of him look after her – there was no real answer to this, whatever she decided. It was her happiness or his, she had to make the sacrifice and take the plunge. She had got him into this, he had wanted it, he had wanted to be a normal male to show he could and he had changed the original plan.

Rose got herself disentangled from Jon and got up, going into the bedroom and retrieving the watch. Jon had followed her as she turned around and he walked up to her, putting his arms around her. She held the watch out to him, hoping he would take it without question, smiling at him and at the last second, she held it back, going to kiss him if it was going to be for the last time.

"Wow Rose, that was some kiss, what was that for?" Jon asked, slightly stunned and wrapping his arms around her even more then going in for another one. He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

They broke the second kiss and Jon looked at her hand still holding the watch. "Rose, why is this so important to you? You don't have to give me the watch to prove you love me, I know you love me. You've always loved me and I've always loved you and now, I suppose the game is over."

Rose stared at him. How did he know they had been playing at him being Human? "It's you isn't it? it's been you all along, you've just been pretending to be Human." She tried not to sound too disappointed but she was, he hadn't even changed. He had been stringing her along all this time.

"No Rose, I'm Human, well my body is. I did change Rose, I took all my Timelord biology out of me and certain other factors but essentially it's me, has been all along and I know that wasn't exactly the deal but I couldn't risk the Earth being in danger by being totally out of it. You put up quite a resistance Rose, there was only a week to go but that bubblebath got you in the end didn't it?"

She knew he was enjoying this, she felt like slapping him silly. She felt herself go red, it had been him all along and he had chosen to play along. She figured he had been around enough people to learn how to act and spend three months doing a play.

"Actually, it was the long hair that did it as well but the bubblebath gave me the final push. I thought I was going to lose you. Why did you let it go over the three months? You didn't want to open the watch before but why not?"

"Because I was enjoying it Rose. For the first time in my life I had someone who loved me enough to give me a chance at a normal life. That's what you did Rose. It started out when I found out what you wanted me to be and I thought it would be fun, pretending to be famous for three months but then I wouldn't have known you and I would have missed out. So I had the Tardis go ahead with your plan but changed it so I would still be aware of what went on but when the three months were up, I didn't want it to end. I would have come out of it in time for you still to be destined to meet me next year and I'm sorry I was a year out, about Mickey being here. I didn't mean to leave you on your own, your mother wasn't meant to fall under the illusion but it was quite funny, she never even slapped me."

"So let me get this right, you changed my plan and you planted that recording to make me think you had changed it and you've been completely in charge all this time?" He nodded. "And you let me think you were Human all this time, that you didn't know what was going on?" She didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. She hit his arm instead.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm. He looked over at Rose who was still holding the watch in the palm of her hand.

"Think yourself lucky I didn't slap you silly you daft alien for making me think I had gone too far and crossed the line when you were in control all along. I should have known really. So does this end now? Are you going to open the watch and go back to your old self?"

"Do you want me to? I can stay this way a bit longer if you want but nothing will change between us, we're still married. I can wait a few more months if you want?"

"That's not fair, how long for? A month or two? No, we should end this now, you should go back to your old self and let the world move on."

"Don't you want me to stay like this a bit longer Rose? I meant what I said, about starting a family. Don't you want me to help you, to share everything as a normal male? We can be together as a normal couple, the world can wait a bit longer, everyone will go back to what they were doing when all this started and the actor I based myself on will go on to have a brilliant career, you could say I sort of helped him and he really will star in that play but in 2013. Do you still love me Rose, even though I led you on?"

"I shouldn't, you made me think all this was real, that I was completely on my own when you knew all along." She put the watch down and let him put his arms around her. "Yes, I still love you, Doctor."

"Good. I'll open the watch if you want but consider one thing – Rose Tyler-Smyth. We could carry this on and I can help you through…." He stopped. "Oh, you don't know yet do you?" he said, looking at her tummy. "Mmm, I may have lost some of my Timelord abilities but not all of them. I know it's a bit early for you to tell but Rose – there's no other way to tell you this but you're pregnant. About four weeks I'd say, just after you stopped taking precautions."

Rose stood in shock. She didn't feel anything but she was a few days late but put it down to the re-adjustments. He let it sink in. "Let me help you through this Rose, I know it's a shock but I want to experience everything with you, as a Human, not a Timelord. Will you let me?"

Rose nodded. She went to put the fob watch back in the drawer. She loved him like this, as Jonathan Smyth. "So are you going to take that part in that play then?" Rose asked.

"No, there's no need for me to, I'll just say I can't appear, I've not signed anything and it will still be played in a few years time by the same actor, it will have been him all along. We can live here comfortably until it's nearly time but there is something I have to do. I have to free your mother from this illusion or she'll literally kill me if everyone snaps out of this and you're about to give birth. We should go see her tomorrow and I'll lift the illusion from her. She wasn't meant to fall under it. Just as long as she keeps Mickey away. You're going to need her."

"But you staying in the past, isn't that going back on your own timeline?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't on Earth during this period. I was storming around the galaxy, angry with myself and the universe so technically, it's not my personal timeline plus I'm Jon Smyth still, until I change back.

So the next day, they went to see Jackie, without alerting Mickey and The Doctor cleared her mind so she knew who he was and they explained everything to her. She had to restrain herself from slapping him for him getting her daughter pregnant but at least he had married her first. Christmas was soon upon them and Rose started to show her baby bump so she was wearing very loose fitting clothes. They had elected to have to Jackie to their apartment for Christmas, talking about the next Christmas to come and what was going to happen, Jackie finding it hard to come to terms she was actually living in the past. They went to London for the New Year, Rose wanting to spend some time with her old friends, bragging she had got married and showing off her famous husband, The Doctor happy to play the part for a while longer and after the party, they all piled into a taxi and Rose and he were going to stay overnight at Jackie's flat and while they were walking to the block of flats, Jackie got a phone call asking her to go to one of her boyfriends' flats so she kissed her daughter goodnight and wished them both a happy New Year and Rose and The Doctor walked towards their block.

Suddenly Rose stopped as she heard a noise in the shadows. The Doctor heard it too but tried to steer his wife away from it until Rose could ignore it no longer and being her, he knew nothing would stop her seeing what it was. He stood back as Rose saw a figure and she stopped, like she had seen a ghost. He saw her and rushed to her side.

"What is it Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He looked in the shadows but couldn't see anyone and he led her towards the stairs, not wanted her to be left alone outside.

Rose knew what she had seen but it was impossible because he was right beside her – she had seen an older version of her husband – The Doctor.

Rose's time was drawing near and so was the time she should be in London meeting The Doctor for the first time. She knew they were cutting it close but she wanted this baby while he was still Human.

Right on time, Rose had a healthy baby girl, they named her Astrid, an anagram of Tardis and shortly after, the fob watch was opened and The Doctor went back to being normal, well normal for him as Jackie said and the world moved on, back to what it had been doing, Mickey was still in the alternate universe and they still had their apartment which had suddenly acquired another smaller bedroom by them adding a room divider but they planned to get a house eventually so they had somewhere to go when they weren't travelling the stars.

The End!


End file.
